¿Aventura pirata?
by Darker201
Summary: ¿Cuánto había sido? La luz no venía, atrapado paredes. Era curioso, como lo quiso, lo añoro, una aventura, una vida, ahora ¿Qué era su situación actual? Reescritura de "The pirate adventure"


Hacía frío, aquello era el único pensamiento del guardia que estaba frotando sus manos con la esperanza de poder calentar un poco sus ya fríos dedos.

El leve sonido de las olas meciendo el barco en el cual se encontraba fue suficiente para que cerrase una vez más los ojos, aun no lo comprendía, haber aceptado entrar en un transporte de ciertas materias, cuestionables por no decir menos.

Leves pasos fueron audibles a su dirección, dándose la vuelta el hombre bajo los brazos, el abrigo negro y largo hizo un sonido al momento de ser liberado de aquel estado doblado.

― realmente está bien no sé…transportar algo así ¿Algo así de peligroso? ―exhalando una bocanada de aire, el hombre observo al recién llegado, al igual que él, vestía la misma ropa, el uniforme perteneciente a unos de los navíos insignia de ese maldita lugar.

― Sea como fuese, no importa, esta sellado, por lo que escuché herido y maltratado ―una respuesta desganada fue todo lo que pudo dar.

― Y ¿Qué harías si se saliese? ―no iba a volver a voltearse, el hombre apretó los puños.

¿No era la segunda persona en abandonar su puesto? Que idiotez dejar la cercanía del centro del barco por miedo, era preferible entrar a quedarse fuera en aquel frio.

― peso muerto, maldita sea, no sé, le rompería el cuello o las piernas ―la molestia comenzó ya en su mente.

El soldado negó con la cabeza mientras que abrió los ojos mientras que veía hacia el frente.

El soldado no se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba tirado en el piso sangrando, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, vio el suelo para ver la sangre ya bajo sus botas, retrocedió unos momentos mientras que el olor metálico llego a su nariz.

Choco contra algo con su espalda, se quedó congelado en aquel lugar, unas manos se posaron con cuidado en sus hombros mientras que el hombre trago en seco.

Girando el cuello lo vio, una sonrisa, amistosa, por no llegar al punto de lo enfermizo, aquel todo dulce y piadoso que estaba inscripto en los ojos…esos…ojos…

Un ojo color plata lo veía fijamente con aquella amabilidad, más también, estaba aquello, el ojo negro ¿Podía ver el fondo de la esclerótica de aquella cuenca? Era profundo, un abismo que no parecía tener fin, el fondo del océano nunca vista.

Poco después cayó hacia atrás sobre la sangre que previamente evito mientras que lo veía, el iris carmín en forma de círculos formándose.

― ¿Qué? ―más que un grito fue un jadeo por la sorpresa y horror.

¿No era aquello lo que se suponía lo que transportaban?

Una cicatriz pasando por la mitad del cuerpo del hombre en forma vertical era posible de ver, comenzando desde el hombro hasta la cadera, un cuerpo marchito, eso era lo que podía ver, extremadamente delgado, una simple tela que estaba atada a la cintura del hombre era lo que cubría su parte inferior.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento tan primitivo que tuvo?

A cierto.

Miedo.

Tropezándose en la sangre del caído, se resbaló un par de veces mientras que alzaba las manos para alcanzar la campana que estaba a unos metros a la distancia.

El horro llego a su ser, él no era un guerrero, no era nada, un espectador con medallas, aquel sería un buen título.

Su mano se extendió para tomar aquella cuerda conectada a la campana, tan cerca, una alerta y todo estaría listo, alzo el brazo, solo para ver con horror, como una fina línea se forma en su ante brazo, la sangre se escurrió mientras que el miembro cayó finamente al suelo.

Respirar, exhalar, calmarse, pensar en la situación, aquello era lo que siempre decían que se debía hacer en estas situaciones.

¿Por qué no podía mantener su mente bajo control?

Un alarido de dolor fue cortado por un pie que entro en la boca del hombre, era asqueroso, intento morder el pie, aquella figura, seguía viéndolo con cariño, casi como sintiendo empatía.

― por favor, solo…no ―un susurro casi muerto entre dientes fue audible, las lágrimas salían del rostro del hombre, su brazo dolía, quemaba, la sangre no dejaba de salir. Estaba sentenciado si no lo detenía ahora.

¿Era aquello el orgullo lo que impedía que rogara más?

― pensar que hace unos minutos sonaste bastante convencido de que podrías matarme, amenazar a alguien está mal ―bajando el brazo, el tintineo de cadenas fue audible, aun había cadenas de los brazos y en los tobillos del hombre.

Tocando el rostro del hombre en el suelo, aquella figura se agacho y dejo que su rostro se acercase a una lámpara que había caído al suelo por el repentino choque de una ola.

Un cabello largo color blanco puro, mejillas unidas, una sonrisa tan amable que parecía la de un hermano recibiendo a su querida hermanita, piedad, tranquilidad.

Era el semblante de un caballero.

Acariciando lentamente el rostro del hombre, el brazo derecho de aquella figura demacrada, bajo, tocando con cuidado el cuello, lo presiono.

Los jadeos comenzaron, la mucosa de la nariz del hombre se escurrió, mientras que su tez una vez pálida por el miedo, dio un giro a un tono purpura, los ojos del hombre moviéndose hacia arriba mientras que la fuerza moría.

― Ho, pobre alma en pena, déjame liberarte ―fue casi teatral aquel susurro, el tono dulzón cambio a uno sin emoción, no era correcto, no era bueno, pero, era por el bien.

Tomando el cuerpo empezó a quitarle la ropa al hombre, no importaba si hubiera logrado tocar o no aquella campana, no había nadie más para que pueda venir.

Un barco fantasma, era un nombre apropiado para lo que aquel navío era ahora.

Acomodándose la ropa noto la falta en la manga izquierda, no es como si importase de igual manera, siendo que no había nada que cubrir allí.

Levanto el rostro al aire mientras que dejaba que el aire frio llenase sus pulmones, era reconfortante, podía escucharlo, la música clásica venir a su cabeza, las notas de un violín armonizado con un piano.

― dos años…―fue un susurro para nadie en particular.

Camino hasta la parte de los botes salvavidas mientras que cerró los ojos, las botas se ajustaron de manera correcta, dando un paso tras otro, dio un último suspiro mientras que se subía en aquella nave.

Vio la lámpara colgada que había dejado con anterioridad.

Sin más, lanzo aquella lámpara contra el barco, en situaciones normales, algo como eso, no pasaría a mayores, tirarían agua al aceite escurriéndose. Claro, eso sí había tripulación controlado.

― bueno, solo espero que ellos ―

― estén en lo más profundo de mar ―

* * *

**Pensé que reescribir sería más fácil que esto. Me dio pena mi escritura antigua. No es como si mi actual estilo sea bueno, pero, Dios…**

**Bueno como sea, iré subiendo los capítulos rehechos, no sé, cada día de por medio o algo por el estilo.**


End file.
